Play and toy devices come in many forms and shapes and are normally a miniaturization of real life settings portraying people, animals or objects. Toys are, also, classified into many categories such as dolls, action figures, motorized devices, remote controlled cars, construction sets, etc. One mutual element in all of these play and toy devices, and especially in active and interactive toys, such as motorized, electrically operated or voice activated toys, is the common characteristic that the action or functionality of a specific toy device is predetermined, fixed and/or anticipated for each and every play session of any unit of the device. A toy device usually functions in a predefined manner every time the toy is activated and, although some toy devices retain or memorize the status or stage of a game at the time when they are turned “off”, and other devices may incorporate random elements to change the functionality of the toy, these devices do not retain any information on how players had interacted with them during prior playing sessions. In addition, all units of a mass produced toy device usually respond in an identical and predictable manner to a specific control or a plurality of controls independent of how players had interacted with them.
One example of interactive toys is action or talkative dolls. Dolls represent a major sector of the toy market and, as such, they have been around longer than any other toy class. As the micro-electronic technology becomes more cost effective relative to the consumer market, the development and manufacturing of action dolls that incorporate speech as well as mechanical and electronic components becomes feasible for mass production. There are a wide variety of dolls, which provide a life-like response some of them appear to respond to external stimuli. U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,143 which was issued on Jan. 25, 1994, to Arad et al. describes a learning doll. The patent specifications disclose a doll, which is apparently capable of learning speech in response to human voice and touch interaction. Such learning, however, is a simulated learning and is limited to speech generation. In addition, the arrangement for apparent learning is such that the doll requires a combination of human speech and touch interaction for its operation.